And When the Sun Sets
by Cali Nikson
Summary: "Mmhmm," Quinn chuckled and kissed her wife's neck, "But, unfortunately, your flowers were destroyed when the man in our living room tried to rape me at knife point." Vampire!Quinn and Vampire!Rachel. Rachel doesn't appreciate people touching her woman.


**A/N: This fic is a bit violent with quite a bit of blood play because, come on, they're vampires. This is set in the same universe as Watch the Sunrise. I'm outlining the prequel right now, so keep an eye out for it whenever I get the chance to write it. I don't know if I'll start it now or wait until I finish The Dark Mark. It depends on how long I can ignore the plot bunny. **

**This is also not really proof-read because I'm so tired. **

**Anyway. ReadPonderEnjoy.**

* * *

><p>Quinn walked down the busy street with a grin on her face, her skin soaking in the moonlight. She sidestepped the pedestrians, even smiling politely at some that made eye contact with her. It was a beautiful night for a beautiful day.<p>

Rachel's birthday.

She brought the bundles of flowers to her nose and took a whiff. Rachel would love them, she was sure, they were her favorites. She looked at her watch and bit her lip. Nine-thirty. Hopefully Rachel didn't wake up yet, she wanted to be there when she did. The brunette did have a long day yesterday, she should be exhausted. She'd love to wake up with a kiss.

Lots of kisses.

Quinn giggled softly to herself; she had plans to make this a memorable birthday for her girl, even if they'd celebrated so many already. Every birthday was special. Maybe they'd even go out dancing if they weren't too busy . . . getting busy, of course. She giggled again.

She couldn't wait to get home.

She turned the corner and listened the thumping bass coming from the night club just a little bit down the street. A man was being thrown out of the building, literally on his ass, and he was laughing. The bouncer rolled his eyes at him and walked back into the club with a few mumbled curses. Quinn walked up to the guy and held out her hand for him. He looked up at her, his eyes glassy and his pupils almost completely overtaking his blue irises, and he grinned at her.

"Thank you," he said cheerfully and let her pull him up.

"No problem," Quinn said with a smile and walked around him to continue her journey home.

"Hey, wait!" he giggled and moved forward to block her path. "Where're you goin'? That night's still young!"

Quinn stopped, took a step back and furrowed her eyebrows. She shook her head and tried to step around him, but he mirrored her and stepped forward to close the distance between them.

"Come on, baby, let's have a little fun" he said, reaching up to cup her cheek, "You even bought me flowers."

"They're for my wife," she sneered, slapped his hand from her face and pushed him back weakly, only making him rock back on his heels. "And I need to get home to her, so if you'll excuse me."

Quinn side stepped him and started hurrying down the street. She just needed to get home to Rachel. She only got a few steps away before the man grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into the alley next to them. He shoved her against the wall, grabbed the flowers and threw them to the floor before taking Quinn's struggling arms and locking them above her head with one hand. The smirk on his lips was lecherous and he brought his face to hers to press their cheeks together.

"Oh, baby, you're so cold," he whispered and licked from her chin all the way to her hairline. He moaned. "Let me warm you up."

He stuck one of his hands up her shirt and cupped her covered breast as he sucked on her neck, marking her. "Please . . .,"Quinn shut her eyes and tried to move her head away with a small helpless whine. The tears cascaded down her cheeks. "Stop, p-please – "

"Oh yeah, honey, beg for me," he chuckled, pushing his hips rhythmically into hers. He quickly unbuttoned his pants and moved to undo her belt. "I love it when they beg, it makes it so much better," he covered her mouth in a forced kiss until she turned her face away and spat on the floor. He laughed again, whipped out his switchblade from his pocket and pressed it to her throat, forcing her face to meet his.

"Maybe I'll go visit your wife after I'm done with you. I'm sure she'd love a taste of my big cock," he moaned low in his throat, "I bet she's a beggar, too."

Quinn stopped struggling and snapped her eyes open, her irises a pitch black. She growled and rammed her head forward into his with a satisfying crunch, ignoring the knife as it sliced her throat. He let go of her and brought a hand to his head with a pained yell.

"_What the f_ – "

She punched him right in the jaw and he fell to the ground, unconscious. She wiped her mouth with a snarl and redid her belt. The cut on her neck closed and she could feel her blood drying along her throat, down to her collarbone. Her eyes fell to the flowers lying ruined and stomped on on the ground and she scowled. She grabbed the guy's neck and pulled him to his feet, throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"You'll fucking pay for those," she whispered to him, allowing the smile to grow on her face as she led him to the street. She waved down a taxi and dumped him into the backseat. She got in and sprouted off her address with an innocent smile. The driver arched an eyebrow at them in the rear view mirror.

"Hey, do you guys need to go to a hospital?" he asked, only a little bit concerned.

"Oh, it's fine. He just partied a little too hard tonight and there was a small altercation. Don't worry, it's not my blood. You should see the other guy," Quinn rolled her eyes good-naturedly. She threw her arm across the man's shoulders and pulled his limp body into her side. "I was just going to take care of him at home."

The driver chuckled and shook his head, focusing his eyes on the road. "He's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yes," Quinn smirked and looked over at the man conked out on her shoulder, "He is _very _lucky."

* * *

><p>When he woke up, his head was pounding, his jaw kind of hurt and when he tried to move his arms, he found them to be tied to the arm of the chair he was sitting in. He opened his eyes and looked down at himself, still in the clothes he remembered dressing in tonight and with a rope strapping him to a fucking chair in the middle of a rather impressive living room. He frowned.<p>

"Hey!" he shouted groggily, taking a _deep_ breath and reveled in the ecstasy and alcohol that were still very much working in his system. "Hey, what the _fuck_ – "

"Oh, good, you're awake."

He snapped his head over his shoulder at the blonde woman from the club leaning in the archway of the kitchen, her face covered in shadows. He smiled at her, numb to the deep purple bruise growing along his jaw. When he sobered up was going to fucking suck, but he'll deal with that when the time came.

"Damn, baby, I'm sorry I passed out," he slurred and tried to struggle his way out of the chair. "You should've told me you were into this, we could've just come back here. We can have all the nasty, kinky sex you want."

"I plan on having a lot of it, actually," Quinn chuckled and walked forward until she stood in front of him, still in her black jeans and the dark green tank top she had under her jacket. She bent over to look him in the eyes and grinned.

"Hello," she said pleasantly, "I don't think we properly introduced ourselves before you tried to _rape _me in the alley outside of the club. My name is Quinn. What's yours?"

The man grinned. "The name's Jason, baby."

"Hmm," Quinn frowned and sat down on his lap, "I only allow my wife to call me 'baby.'"

Jason leered at her in his lap and moved his face forward so they were nose to nose. She could see his fingers wiggle in her direction. "Mmm, and where is this lovely wife of yours? Maybe she'd like to join in on the fun."

"She's sleeping still," she told him, feeling the anger bubble inside of her at the mention of Rachel, "She didn't get home until . . . early, I guess you could say, but she should wake up soon. We're okay though, she's a deep sleeper."

"Wake up?" Jason lolled his head to see the clock on the wall and he furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to read it, "It's ten o'clock at night," he said with a chuckle. He glanced at the thick black curtains over their windows and the dim lighting and shook his head. "Jesus, what are you, fucking vampires or something?"

The corner of her lip lifted up.

"You're a very good guesser."

Jason threw his head back and laughed. He looked back at her with his huge pupils and shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. "Oh _fuck_, I think you've been watching too many vampire movies, honey_. _But, hey, I'm definitely open to some role playing."

She flashed him her pointed canines in a smile and he furrowed his eyebrows. She twisted herself so that she straddled him and ran her fingers through his hair. His eyes rolled briefly to the back of his head and he moaned at the magnificent feeling of her nails scratching against his scalp. He opened his eyes to look into the swirling green and hazel orbs that watched him emotionlessly.

"I haven't seen a vampire movie in fifty years," she whispered.

He frowned and backed his head away from hers. Her eyes that had been so amused just a second ago were _lifeless _now. A spike of fear ran through his spine as her glare bored right into his soul and twisted and jerked against his restraints.

"Oh, yes, struggle," she moaned and let her eyes fall closed, "I love it when they struggle, it's so much better. It gets the blood pumping."

"Hey, h-hey man, I'm not into blood play or a-anything like that," he said nervously, twisting his head away when she leaned in to press her nose to his neck. "H-how-how about you untie me and y-y-you can do that f-freaky shit with your wi – "

Quinn glanced at the silver cross hanging around his neck and gripped it in her hand with the smallest of grimaces. She pulled away to meet his wide frightened eyes as her skin sizzled under his chin and the smell of it seeped into his nostrils. That smile was firmly planted on her lips as she ripped the necklace from his body. She let go of the cross with a small gasp and held up her hand for him to see the shape burned deeply into her palm. A few beads of blood dripped all the way down to her wrist.

"H-holy _shit_," he whispered as his breathing began to turn rapid with panic, "Oh holy fuck, oh my – "

"Yes, it burns quite a bit. But oh, look," she pointed happily at her palm as the new skin steadily filled in the bloody gaps. "It's all better now. I'm fine, you can relax."

"Oh s-s-shit, oh fuck, oh-oh God," he mumbled like a mantra, his voice growing steadily higher as he struggled fruitlessly against his restraints. His buzz was officially ruined. "Oh f-f-fu – "

"You know," she started conversationally as she held up the cross necklace by its leather chain, "it's fascinating that a man like _you _would wear a sacred thing like _this_ so proudly around his neck. It's so . . .," she tossed it on the table and wrapped her arms around his neck, "_offensive_."

"I'm-I'm sorry. Please, I'm so s-s-s-sor – "

"Can I tell you a story, Jason?" Quinn asked as she wiggled on his lap. "It's about how stupid you are."

She smiled at him and waited for an answer. When he opened his mouth to respond, she continued as if she hadn't paused at all.

"You, the serial rapist, popped a few pills and drank a few shots and harassed enough girls in the club that you got kick out on your ass. Then this highly sexy woman, if I do say so myself, who was returning home with flowers for her wife was kind enough to help you up from the ground and you thought that she was just the perfect person to rape tonight. Good story, huh?" he whimpered in response as tears leaked down his cheeks. She chuckled. "I know it is. Anyway, what makes you _stupid_ is that, as you tried to take advantage of a _vampire, _you ran your mouth and threatened her _wife."_

She gripped his hair and pulled his head back, revealing his neck and forcing him to look up at her. She leaned forward until they were nose to nose.

"And _no one _threatens my wife."

Jason began to cry, much to Quinn's delight.

"Please," he whimpered, "Please, ple-please – "

"Wait, wait, wait, shhh," Quinn shushed him gently, caressing his cheek and wiping his tears. "It's okay. You don't need to be scared of me. I know there are common misconceptions about vampires, the main one being that we have no soul. But I don't think that's true," she shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair again. "Because without a soul, I couldn't _care _about things. And I do. I _love _my wife, and maybe it's because I've loved her even before I died, but I still love her very much. She is . . .my everything."

She smiled, her eyes glazing over as she thought about the woman still sleeping in their bed. Then she shook her head.

"We're not heartless; we're just dead inside," she giggled softly to herself, not at all put off that Jason didn't laugh at her joke, "I can show compassion, I do every day, it's how we met isn't it? I care about a lot of things because I choose to," then she frowned and gripped his chin. "I just choose not to care about pieces of shit like you."

Jason's eyes widened at the pain that shot through his face and he tried to twist away from her. He struggled against his restraints again, feeling the panic and fear beginning to strangle him. This wasn't real. This couldn't be, no, he blacked out. Yes, he's dreaming.

"Oh-oh no, oh, Go – "

"Oh, good, you're terrified," she said, sniffing at his throat again and moaned. "Mmm, that makes the blood colder, tangier. And you're panicking, oh, that makes it even better."

He shook his head. "Wh-wh-what?"

"Yes, blood is a fascinating substance able to be 'spiced,' for lack of a better word, by one's emotions, or what you drink or eat or what drug you ingest. And I just bet that your blood will taste," she licked at his neck and groaned, "_quite_ interesting."

Jason shut his eyes and struggled again, mumbling desperately under his breath. "Oh no, oh no, oh Go – "

"Mmhmm, all kinds of things change the taste of blood. Happiness, anger, sadness, surprise. _Arousal,_" she grinned and moved her hips in a circular motion on his lap, feeling him harden only slightly under her. She chuckled, "Human blood is so unique and so easily altered and it all tastes _so good_, it's no wonder we crave it so badly over all other species. But you want to know my favorite kind of blood?"

She waited for his response with a small smile on her face and an arched eyebrow. When he shook his head 'no,' she leaned forward to whisper into his ear.

"The blood of a lover," she closed her eyes and moaned just thinking about it. "It's simply the _best."_

"Quinn?"

Quinn and Jason snapped their heads to the bedroom door. A woman stood in the shadows of the dark room with just her white nightgown visible as it clung to her body. Quinn beamed happily at her.

"Hey, baby!"

The woman stepped forward into the light and leaned against the doorjamb, dark eyes curiously scanning the scene in front of her. She smirked and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Quinn," she husked, "what are you doing?"

Quinn bit her lip and stood up from Jason's lap, patting him on the head before skipping to stand in front of her wife.

"_Rachel,"_ she hissed as she wrapped an arm around the brunette's waist and pulled her flush against her body with a soft moan. She captured her lips in a heated kiss, letting their tongues tangle and dance together briefly before pulling away with a sultry smirk. "Happy birthday."

Rachel smiled widely and giggled.

"Why, thank y – ," her eyes dropped to Quinn's neck and they narrowed at the faint hickey that shown prominently against her pale neck. She ran her fingers along the drips of blood and arched her eyebrow. "And what is this? I'm sure I didn't do that."

Quinn smirked and walked around Rachel so she could give her a clear view of the man tied to a chair in the middle of their living room.

"I bought you flowers earlier," she whispered and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind. She buried her nose into her neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of her wife. "Orchids. Your favorites."

"Really?" Rachel bit her lip to contain her enamored smile.

"Mmhmm," Quinn chuckled and kissed her wife's neck, "But, unfortunately, your flowers were destroyed when the man in our living room tried to rape me at knife point."

Rachel stiffened in her arms and Quinn's smile widened. She met Jason's eyes over Rachel's shoulder and his face was etched in fear. Rachel's face was blank, but her eyes were swirling with an emotion he wasn't able to discern.

"Oh," Rachel said quietly, staring into his terrified eyes, "I see."

"Indeed," Quinn propped her chin on Rachel's shoulder. "I thought I'd bring him to you as a replacement birthday present. I figured you 'd . . . _appreciate_ that."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at the man before smiling and spinning in Quinn's hold to wrap her arms around her neck. She weaved her fingers through the blonde hair and brought her down into a searing kiss. They both moaned at the contact before Rachel pulled away with a mischievous smirk.

"I love it," she whispered, pecking her lips once more, "Thank you, baby."

They shared one more chaste kiss before Rachel spun on her heel and smiled at Jason.

"Hello," she chirped and walked forward to plop down on his lap. "My name is Rachel. What's your name?"

Jason's mouth opened and closed several time with no sound coming out. Quinn rolled her eyes and cleared her throat. The man's eyes cut nervously to hers.

"Please, answer my wife."

He swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded stiltedly, "J-J-J-Jason."

"Well, Jason, it's a _pleasure _meeting you," she said genuinely, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "I see you've already met my wife. She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

She turned her head to smile and wiggle her fingers at Quinn who was leaning in the doorway watching them with a grin. The blonde waved back and Rachel giggled happily.

"Yes, she is. I can understand why you'd want to fuck her," she whispered to him, reveling in the frightened quivering of his muscles, "She's a _Goddess _in bed."

She looked down in his eyes and frowned at the tears pooling in them. She wiped the falling drops away with her thumb and turned to straddle his lap with a shake of her head. She brought her nose to his neck and sniffed before pulling back with an arched eyebrow.

"You're scared," she whispered. Then she smirked. "No, you're _terrified_. Aw, Quinn didn't scare you, did she? She's so silly. I'm sure she forgot to mention that we don't drink human blood," Jason's eyes widened hopefully, until she giggled. "I mean, _usually_ we don't."

He moaned and shut his eyes, shaking his head and mumbling incoherently. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck comfortably and let her fingers play with the small hairs on the nape of his neck.

"It's been quite a long time since we've allowed ourselves to taste the ambrosia that is human blood. It's a . . . it's a _drug_ is what it is. The high you get from humans, the warmth. Only a few things can match its _addictiveness_. And the withdrawal, boy howdy, it could drive some vampires insane," she told him with a sage nod of her head and she shrugged her shoulders. "No, we usually just like to stick with pig's blood, cow's blood, chicken's blood. Doesn't taste anywhere near as satisfying, but we were humans once too and surviving is surviving. And the joke is: I used to be a vegan."

Rachel threw her head back and laughed, and Quinn chuckled at the sight, sure that if her heart could beat it would be pounding away right now. Jason was crying quietly to himself, mumbling what sounded like prayers, but Rachel just ignored them. When she calmed down she sighed and looked up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"It's been so long. It's been . . .," she whispered to the ceiling with furrowed eyebrows as she tried to think. She looked over her shoulder at Quinn, "How long has it been?"

"A few years," the blonde answered as she walked forward to take a seat on the couch. She smirked when Jason froze in terror and tried to look behind him in his restraints. Rachel chuckled.

"My, my, you really are frightened of my Quinn," she whispered soothingly, brushing his hair away from his eyes. She lightly touched the bruises on his face with a soft frown. "She's usually so harmless, you know. I'm actually surprised she even brought you back here. You must've said some pretty naughty things," then she smirked and leaned forward until her lips almost brushed against his. "What did you say?"

He shut his eyes and shook his vigorously. "N-nothing! I-I-I – nothing, I didn't s-say anything!"

Rachel frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. She place two fingers against the bruise on his forehead and pushed his face away from hers making him hiss in pain. She stood up from his lap and grabbed the back of the chair to easily spin him around so that he faced Quinn sitting on the couch. She sauntered over to her wife and straddled her hips with a moan. She smirked down at the blonde, their eyes filling rapidly with dark lust.

"What did he say, baby?" she husked as she leaned forward to lick the dried blood on Quinn's neck. Quinn groaned and snuck her hands under Rachel dress to grip her bare hips, rolling their centers against each other.

"He said, after he was done raping me," she whispered, raising a hand to cup her wife's prefect breast, thumbing her nipple, "he was going to come find you and fuck you with his 'big cock.'"

Rachel growled and grinned against Quinn's neck before she leaned up to capture her lips in a hungry kiss. Her teeth lightly pierced the plump lip to get a little bit more taste of her love's blood. Now she understood. They pulled apart reluctantly, not wanting to give Jason _too much _of a show, and Rachel slowly got off of Quinn's lap with a wink. She spun around on her heel to face a beyond terrified Jason and, in the blink of an eye, she was back on his lap. He let out a weak whine, his eyes wide as his muscles jumped in surprise.

"_Ah_. Now I see why Quinn brought you back here," she whispered, wrapping her arms back around his neck, "Quinn doesn't like it when people try to take me from her. She's possessive live that. And I _love _it," she chuckled at the memory that suddenly flittered across her brain, "You know, the last time someone threatened to take me, she killed them. All _eight_ of them."

Jason met Quinn's eyes over Rachel's shoulder and she wiggled her fingers. His mouth moved, but his voice seemed to have abandoned him in his time of despair. Rachel roughly grabbed his chin and made him face her, loving the pained moaned that tumbled from his lips.

"But, like I said, you needn't worry about Quinn," she said soothingly, patting him on the cheek. "As you know, it's _my_ birthday and _I _don't appreciate it when people put their filthy hands on my beautiful wife."

She dropped her hand between his legs and grabbed his penis _hard _through his pants. He yelled out in pain and she moaned in return. They've _bought _bigger dicks than his.

"Yes, scream," she whispered into his ear, "We've had the apartment sound proofed because of my constant singing and our loud, rambunctious sex, so you can scream as loud as you fucking want."

"_Ah! S-stop! _Stop – I'm sorry!" he yelled at her desperately, gasping and pulling against his restraints, trying to throw off Rachel's hand that had his package in a death grip, "P-p-please, I'm-I'm sorry, stop – "

"What? _Stop_? You're _sorry?" _she asked him incredulously. She chuckled and shook her head. "Did Quinn tell you to stop when you tried to rape her earlier tonight? Hmm?"

She raised her eyebrows at him as she waited and when he just stared back at her with wide eyes, she twisted her hand. He yelled out in pain again and Rachel let go, letting his exclamations die down to pathetic cries. He gagged at the pain in his lower stomach and Rachel gripped his hair and forced his head back so she could look into his eyes.

"Throw up on me and I'll strangle you with your own intestines," she sneered into his face before throwing his head back and wrapping her arms around his neck again. She smiled at him, her face angelic once more. She shook her head at her angry outbursts and caressed his cheek.

"You know, the last person that I found out had hurt Quinn in the past, my perfect angel, was her own father," she told him as if she were talking about the weather. Quinn grinned at the memory from her spot on the couch. Rachel nodded her head. "So I hunted him down, went to his house and I slit his throat."

Jason squeezed his eyes shut as his body twitched in pain. He was going to die. Oh, fuck, he was going to die here, tied to a fucking chair. Rachel chuckled and he opened his teary eyes to look at her. She shook her head at him.

"I'm not going to do that to you," she said, placing a hand on his chest to feel his racing heart. His breathing seemed to stop as he waited to see if she was serious. She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "No, I think today, for my birthday, I will willingly jump off the wagon," she smirked, "And I don't want to waste a drop of you."

She laughed when his breathing restarted twice as fast and his blood ran cold with fear. She could smell it through his skin and she moaned. She could see Quinn stand up from the corner of her eye and the blonde moved to stand behind Jason. She chuckled when that only spiked his heartbeat.

"I heard Quinn tell you about the types of blood she enjoys. She neglected to tell you about her absolute favorites," Rachel told him, meeting Quinn's eyes over the man's shoulder with a smirk. "Long ago, when we were young, Quinn was lucky enough to taste something that every vampire _wishes _they could have the privilege to enjoy," she leaned forward to place her lips by his ear, "the pure _virgin _blood of the woman she loves."

She glanced up at Quinn when she moaned and she felt her panties flood at the black, lustful eyes that stared back at her. She pulled away to look into Jason's wide eyes and chuckled with a nod.

"Yes, she's one lucky gal. But unfortunately, she'll never taste that again since she has violated my body so _deliciously _after all these years," she groaned and reached over to grab Quinn's hands to pull her closer to Jason's back. "Now, though, her _favorite?" _She cupped Quinn chin and ran her thumb over her bloody lips with a soft smile, her eyes glazed over.

"She loves to drink from me when I come."

Quinn growled and lurched forward to capture her lips in a bruising kiss over Jason's shoulder. Their tongues battled each other until Rachel pulled away with swollen lips. Her eyes were black as she stared at Quinn in a lustful daze before she dragged her eyes lazily to a hyperventilating Jason. She chuckled and tapped his cheek to get his attention.

"_My _favorite?" she smirked, flashing her sharpened teeth, before leaning forward to suck on the pulsing vein in his neck. Quinn ran her hands down Jason's arms to stop at his hands. Rachel moaned.

"I love it when they're in pain."

Quinn gripped the ring and middle fingers on both of his hands and yanked them backwards until the snapping of his bones cut through the apartment. He threw his head back with an agonized yell, only to be cut off when Rachel's fangs sunk deeply into his neck. She sucked the blood from the puncture wounds and moaned again as it began to warm her up. Her eyes snapped open and she pulled away with her head feeling extremely light. She blinked her eyes and leaned her forehead against Jason's cheek with a drowsy chuckle.

"Oh . . . wow," she whispered, moving her head back and forth against his soft skin. "_Wow."_

"Rach?"

Rachel looked up and smiled brightly at Quinn. She reached up and gripped Quinn's hair and brought her lips to the other side of Jason's neck.

"_Drink_," she ordered softly before returning her mouth back to the flow. Quinn sunk her teeth into his flesh and moaned at the taste and his gasp of pain. Then she felt it.

The Ecstasy.

She pulled away after a few more gulps and she stood up straight, running her fingers through her hair. God, that felt good. She ran her hand down her cheek, _loving _the way her skin tingled at the touch. She watched Rachel drink from Jason with her hand over his chest, stopping just as his heart was beginning to slow. Quinn grinned when the brunette threw her head back with a deep gasp. Rachel loved to stop before she killed them and let them suffer for the last few moments of their life. Black eyes opened to meet hers and, in a flash, Quinn picked Rachel up from the limp man's lap and sat down on the couch with Rachel straddling her.

"Oh, fuck, baby, _touch me," _Rachel moaned out desperately as she took off Quinn's tank top.

Quinn growled hungrily, her senses pleasurably over-sensitive to everything, and she yanked the white night dress over Rachel's head until she was left in only her white panties. She leaned forward to capture a dusky nipple between her lips and she bullied it with her tongue making Rachel squeal and grip her hair in her hands. Their bodies were warm from feeding and she couldn't wait to feel them pressed together without any barriers. She ripped Rachel's panties from her body and switched breasts before she penetrated her soaking pussy with three long fingers.

"Oh, _fuck!" _Rachel gasped and froze at the intrusion. Her nerves were going wild and she began to bounce on Quinn's hand with a loud moan, "Fuck me _hard_, baby!"

Quinn growled and moved her mouth to Rachel's neck as she pounded into her. They found a fast, bruising rhythm and the tips of Quinn's fingers brushed relentlessly against Rachel's G spot making her scream out in pleasure. At the clenching of the wet, silky walls around her fingers, Quinn sunk her teeth into her wife's neck throwing the brunette into an earth-shattering orgasm with a shout of her name. Rachel's eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body shook violently from one of the strongest bouts of pleasure she's ever had in her long life. She could feel Quinn shake softly under her from her own smaller orgasm and she pushed her away from her neck to capture those bloody lips with her own. They both moaned at the electrified kiss, the Ecstasy making it even more pleasurable than it usually is. They pulled apart and leaned their foreheads together, both women breathing deeply and rapidly because, _God, _it felt good.

"That was fucking amazing," Rachel whispered against Quinn's lips. The blonde smirked and removed herself slowly from her wife and brought her _soaked _fingers to her mouth to clean them. Rachel watched her hungrily as Quinn sucked her juices from those long, heavenly digits.

"Yes, it was," Quinn husked, crashing their lips together again when she finished her snack. Rachel dragged her nails roughly up Quinn's stomach making the blonde pull away with a gasp as she cut the skin. She smirked darkly at her.

"Lay on the bed," she whispered the order and Quinn's eyes darkened even more, if it was possible. "I'm not fucking done with you yet."

Quinn grinned and stood them both up, Rachel a little unsteady on her feet. She pecked her lips before excitedly following Rachel's orders, restraining the urge to undress herself because she knew that Rachel loved to be the one to do it. It was her birthday after all. She patted Jason on the head when she passed him and walked into their bedroom, lying down on her back on the soft comforter that tickled her skin. She trailed her fingers softly along her stomach as she waited.

Rachel moved to follow her wife when her eyes fell on the discarded cross necklace on their coffee table. She smirked and picked it up by the leather chain. She turned to face Jason, still alive but just barely, and walked forward to grab the back of his chair. She dragged him into their bedroom and turned him to face the bed. Quinn, propped up on her elbows, arched an eyebrow at her. Rachel just shrugged.

"You know I love an audience."

Quinn chuckled. "Of course you do."

Rachel approached her love, removed the rest of her clothing and straddled her hips. Quinn immediately placed her hands over her head, just like she knew Rachel liked her. The brunette moaned and leaned down the press their lips together briefly in a small charged kiss.

"Good girl," she whispered against her lips. She propped herself up with one arm and held the necklace just over Quinn's chest, letting the cross swing just mere centimeters above her skin. "Do you trust me?"

Quinn smirked.

"You know I do."

Rachel grinned and let the cross lay on the pale chest, burning into her love's skin. She groaned and grew even wetter at the small hiss of pain Quinn let out. She moved the cross to another spot on her stomach before the burn got too bad, watching her perfect skin heal itself within seconds. She ran her hand along the quivering muscles of Quinn's rock hard abs and she brought her mouth to the warm porcelain collar.

Quinn whispered a soft 'Happy birthday, baby' right before Rachel sunk her teeth deeply into her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've been watching too much Angel. Content subject to change when I awaken. **


End file.
